Alucard VS Ren Amamiya
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D B X ! Pre-Fight London, a man stood silently atop a burning clocktower, smiling as screams and shouts of pain and agony were heard from below. "Ah... I love that sound" He mutters, licking his lips. "Alucard!" A voice shouts behind him "Hm..?" Alucard asks as he turns around. A teenage figure wearing a black coat and a white mask confronts the vampire. "Your crimes are too numerous to count... And now, I, The Leader Of The Phantom Thieves won't just take your heart!" Blue flames erupt from around him as Alucard draws his guns "I'll destroy it!" HERE WE GOOOOO! ((*Cue - Stardust Crusaders Remix)) BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bullets start flying as Alucard and Ren fire shots at each other over and over again. Ren ducks under a shot and starts zooming towards Al, dodging each and every shot before spin kicking him in the face, disarming him of one pistol. Ren pulls out a blade and starts slashing at him, none of the strikes connecting before Alucard aims his pistol and fires a shot into Ren's shoulder, staggering him. "Is that all?" Alucard asks, yet Ren simply smiles, as blue flames escape his mask as it disappears... suddenly "Arsene!" "What th-" BOOM! A black and red explosion erupts from under Alucard, blowing him off the building. Alucard lands on his feet and extends his hands "Restraint Level... 1" Suddenly, a black swarm of mass emerges from Alucard. "DIE!" "TAKE HIM DOWN! PERSONA!" A blast of black and red collides with Alucard's familiar, but it simply ignores it and goes straight for Ren, striking him in the chest before throwing him into a nearby wall. ((*Cue -Ready To Die x Party Party Party)) Alucard draws his guns and starts firing at Ren rapidly before throwing him into the air, jumping towards him. Ren dodges his next attack and roundhouses Alucard to the ground "Eat this! Arsene!" A rocket of flame erupts from Arsene's hand that goes straight through Alucard's chest, creating a giant hole of blood and gore as Alucard falls flat onto the ground. Right as Ren's about to land on another building, a hand grabs him! "Restraint Level..." "WHAT THE HE-" Ren aims his gun and fires at the undead creature, obliterating it's face. Multiple other creatures surround him. "...0" Shots and shouts can be heard until eventually... it all goes silent. Alucard laughs maniacally as The Creature of The Night climbs up the building to claim his kill, but... ((*Cue - Life Will Change Stardust is Unbreakable Ver.)) "Time to die" Alucard turns around but then... BANG! A bullet goes straight through his face as Ren stands behind him, his souls and undead creatures obliterated. "W-W-What th-the..." Alucard says as lay on the ground, blood dripping from the hole in between his eyes. "Ravage him... SATANAEL!" Suddenly, Ren bursts into blue flames as a giant spirit holding a massive gun materializes behind him. It points it's pistol at Alucard as Ren turns around "Show's over... Now go to sleep" KABOOM! Satanael pulls the trigger, as the sinful shell collides with the fuck mothering vampire. A massive explosion sweeps London as Alucard holds out his hand, trying to stay alive, but it's no use as his entire body is disintegrated undead atom by undead atom "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alucard howls out in pain... until there is nothing left. K . O ! THIS DBX'S WINNER IS! ''' '''REN AMAMIYA!